The present disclosure relates to a print device and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
An inkjet printer is known that performs a maintenance operation that cleans a nozzle face of a print head. When performing the maintenance operation, the inkjet printer covers the nozzle face with a cap and operates a suction device to draw ink out of nozzles that are provided in the nozzle face. Next, the inkjet printer injects a cleaning liquid into the cap. The nozzle face is thus cleaned.